Bendecidos y Juntos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Las batallas han quedado atrás con los sentimientos colocados, pero los amigos nunca serán olvidados junto a la experiencia acumulada. Ahora es su turno de vivir como lo consideren mejor para ustedes. ¿Cómo lo harán?#OneShot/Viñeta#SetoxJoey#SethxKisaraxJono#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#SemiAU


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Bienvenidos y gracias por entrar a leer mi primer fic de este fandom. **

**Escrito de mi shipp favorita SetoxJonouchi (Joey), si no mal recuerdo es la PuppyShipping.**

**Así que… ¡COMIENCE EL DUELO! *Inserte voz de Yami Yugi***

**Disfruten de su lectura y disculpen cualquier error de continuidad, lógica, etc., abajo más notas.**

**Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! son propiedad de Kazkuki Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Secretos ocultos por las memorias de vidas dejadas en un tiempo denominado "pasado" propietario de la historia humana que con eventualidad pasaría como mitos, frases célebres y sencillas palabras que combinan sentimientos poderosos, sin regresar a su forma original pero continúan transmitiendo el mismo mensaje.

Por ejemplo, el camino entrelazado de quienes se amaron en una vida pasada, continuando sus reuniones en contenedores, personalidades y memorias distintas pero con la férrea esencia de sus almas llamándose.

Sin alejarse, sin romperse y sin olvidarse.

* * *

Nuevas piezas de Egipto serian mostradas en el museo de Cd. Domino, traídas exclusivamente por Ishizu, tuvo la suerte de descubrir un record de registro durante un tiempo antes de que Atem se convirtiera en Faraón, descubriendo un dato interesante e inesperado, del cual ni siquiera ella tenía un recuerdo completo.

Hablaba sobre los amigos más cercanos al príncipe antes de subir al trono, un hombre y una mujer, que por sus aspectos dibujados eran idénticos a Tea y él, sorprendentemente las diferencias radicaban por los tonos más oscuros de sus cabellos y ojos, aun así continuaban siendo colores no comunes de la gente de su tierra.

La alegría pasa por cada parte de su cuerpo, reflejándose en su expresión facial, su amistad con el Faraón también databa del pasado y perduraría por siempre.

\- Aquí – señalo Ishizu los escritos al lado de un dibujo – Su nombre era Jono y – frunció el ceño traduciendo cada dibujo prestando una fina atención por los que se encontraban maltratados debido al tiempo – Por Ra… q-que increíble…

\- ¿Algo malo? – pregunto el rubio, esperando que no fuera algún peligro milenario de energía oscura que colocaba al mundo nuevamente en la cuerda floja y a sus amigos de por medio. Ishizu dejando su sorpresa, negó, riendo suavemente.

\- Parece que Jono tampoco se llevaba bien con el Sacerdote Seth. – tras unos segundos Joey compartió la diversión de tan increíble coincidencia. Ishizu fue la primera en recuperar la compostura aclarando su garganta, tocando el tallado de la piedra. Cambio su vista a Joey, manteniendo la dulzura de su rostro, adornado por la fina sonrisa mostrada – El destino no siempre está escrito Joey – sus palabras tomaron desprevenido al rubio, tardo en procesarlas hasta que finalmente aterrizaron ocasionando un leve sonrojo y que gruñera avergonzado, cubriéndose con ambas palmas, mostrando en una de sus manos una dorado alianza con diminutas incrustaciones de piedras azules y en su centro un dragón tallado con una de esas piedras azules. – Mis felicitaciones, lamento no haberlos acompañado en ese momento de tal regocijo. – Joey alejo su izquierda colocándola delante, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo restándole importancia a ello.

Agradecía que no hubiera un mensaje de salvación al mundo y solo se redujera a un interesante descubrimiento de una vida pasada, lo cual termino en un bochorno que no quería recordar.

Casarse con el CEO de Kaiba Corp. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando tuvo el maldito anillo en su dedo?, claro no lo hizo, discutieron por algo absurdo y Seto saco la caja, colocándolo sin delicadeza y posiblemente torciéndole el anular.

Eso sí, recordaba perfectamente su "encantadora" propuesta.

"_Ahora eres mi propiedad, perro. Te guste o no."_

Todo un casanova.

Dejando sus pensamientos, regreso con Ishizu, continuando a escuchar que más podría revelar aquella piedra, antes de ello, su celular comenzó a sonar con un tono pegajoso, disculpándose por ello, le pidió un minuto, coloco el aparato pegado a su oreja. Alejándose por algo de privacidad, Ishizu fue capaz de entender rápidamente con quien hablaba, Joey Wheeler resultaba ser demasiado honesto.

\- Tengo que irme, Seto necesita ayuda con… - rasco su mejilla - ¿presentación con inversionistas?, ¡Ah, no sé!, una cosa de empresarios gruñones y quiere que este para comenzar a familiarizarme con el negocio. – La mujer asintió, dejando para una cita posterior su conversación sobre las historias contadas por su descubrimiento, invitando de antemano al mismo Seto Kaiba, idea que fue difícil de colocar en Joey para convencerlo. Todo tema relacionado al destino y la magia no es algo que Seto asimilara como verdadero.

\- Por lo menos que lo piense, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hmm… - mordió su labio inferior cruzándose de brazos – Bien, lo intentare pero no prometo nada.

\- Muchas gracias Joey – junto ambas manos en su estómago, haciendo una reverencia. El rubio se despidió saliendo por el mismo camino que siguió para entrar.

Nuevamente sola, Ishizu continuo leyendo el viejo trozo de piedra, una historia sobre aquellos amigos que continuaron fieles a su Faraón luego de la muerte, sus más fieles Sacerdotes no renunciando a dejarlo y uno de ellos conoció la tristeza de perder a quien más amaba, sin ser conocedor de otra persona que entrego su corazón sin pedirle nada a cambio.

* * *

La vida de la mujer amada convertida en una criatura del Juego de Sombras – Juego de Monstruos – continuara acompañando a su amado hasta su muerte, probablemente se vuelvan a encontrar en otra época, una en la cual no ame a quien odio una vez hace tanto y poco al mismo tiempo.

Seguramente ella, este feliz por ambos, por su adorado Seth que en su segunda vida con el corazón cerrado logro abrirlo nuevamente, usando esta vida hasta que llegue su final.

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, los protege.

El pasado construye, su presente fortalece y con el futuro una aventura les espera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Relativamente corto, solo para quitarme la espinita, buscar fics de ellos en español es más difícil de lo que me imagine pero no imposible.**

**Mi temática favorita con los personajes es del Antiguo Egipto, creo que eso les queda de maravilla por su diseño.**

**Posdata: Puede que muchas cosas estén fuera de lugar, explico porque hace mucho tiempo que vi el anime y cuando pasaba por TV no alcanzaba a ver todos los capítulos.**

**Hasta la próxima ^^.**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
